Love Hurts
by TokyoLover9
Summary: When Numbuh 3’s older brother comes to America from Japan to become the KND’s new operative Numbuh 6, he may have other priorities than what he came here in the first place, and this maybe because he has sights on torturing Numbuh 2.
1. Arrival

Kon' nichi wa! TokyoLover9 here! I'm very, very, very, very, sorry it took so very long to put this story up. My computer sucks because went bye-bye over the summer. And since it's Fall now, school sucks, work sucks! So. . . since I finally have some free time to do some fun stuff and my freakin' computer is working for the moment, I was thinking why not put the story up! Yay! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door *sigh* -__-  
  
Yeah, also to all the people who sent me reviews saying I should start this story I just wanna say. . . Thank You! Now on with the story! ^__^  
  
It was about 7:00 in the evening when it happened. Numbuhs One, Three, Four, and Five had gone out for a quick mission against an evil local babysitter. Numbuh One said that the babysitter was forcing all children to become their slaves and work for them forever. Numbuh One had ordered Numbuh Two to say at the tree house and wait for the new operative, Numbuh Six to arrive.  
  
But Numbuh Two had more on his mind than that. 'Sometimes I wish had someone to be with me. . .' Numbuh Two thought to himself. He had always felt like a fifth wheel around his friends. Sure, none of the team members were actually a couple, but Numbuh two could see that wasn't exactly true. Numbuh One had broken up with Lizzie a while ago, though him and Numbuh Five argued a lot, they had feelings for one another but of course they would never admit it. Numbuh Four had the biggest crush on Numbuh Three, and everyone knew it except for Numbuh Three. Sometimes Numbuh Two had a feeling, in her heart she really did have feelings for Numbuh Four, she just didn't say anything. Numbuh Two thinking of all this added to the "fifth wheel" feeling.  
  
Even though he never showed it to his other teammates, for the longest time that he could remember, he had always felt alone. After his father died, when he was six years old he felt broken inside until he met some one named . . .  
  
That was it. He couldn't remember who it was. It happened so long ago that Numbuh Two had simply dismissed it as a wishful dream. But then if that were true then his dream was about to become a reality.  
  
Crash!!  
  
"What was that?!" Numbuh Two said as he jumped to his feet. Numbuh two could sense some was there. He walked over to a broken vase and realized that was what had made the crash, but then who OR what knocked it over? He looked around and saw nothing but an open window with the wind blowing through. Numbuh Two went over and closed the window and next heard footsteps coming up from behind. He quickly turned around only to find no one there.  
  
Now Numbuh Two was becoming very frightened. "W-who's . . . there? He asked anxiously. "Numbuh One? Guys? If this is a joke it's not funny . . .  
  
Whoosh!!  
  
"Ahh!" Before Numbuh two could realize what happened, the sleeves of his shirt and his legs were being pinned to the wall with large silver colored ninja stars. Numbuh Two was terrified; he was even to scared to scream. Just then he saw figure from the shadows.  
  
Though he was scared, Numbuh two was surprised to see the figure was a kid. They were covered in a big black hooded robe with a cloth over their face; the only thing Numbuh Two could see was their eyes. Numbuh Two finally got enough courage to speak. "Who are you?!" he yelled to the dark figure. The figure said nothing and then started to walk towards Numbuh Two. "Stay away from me!!" Numbuh Two screamed; he was in total awe of what was going to happen. The figure did not listen to Numbuh Two's screams. Instead, they put their face close up to Numbuh Two's and looked in his eyes. All Numbuh Two could do was wait to see what the hooded figure would do next. Suddenly a hand emerged from out of the robe and went up to touch Numbuh Two's cheek, and then Numbuh Two began to blush. Unexpectedly, the figure started to speak; It's voice sounded with an Asian male accent. He said, "So it is you, my Koi. I've been searching for you for a very long time . . . Hoagie." Numbuh Two was in a complete shocked state, " H- how did you know my name?" he said softly. "You will find out soon enough," whispered the figure, as he removed the cloth that covered half of his face to reveal an Asian boy about a couple of years older than him. Numbuh Two started to blush even more and then thought to himself 'He's kind of. . . cute. . . Wait! I can't think like that! What's wrong with me?!' Numbuh Two yelled at himself.  
  
The older boy's face began to inch closer to Numbuh Two's. Numbuh Two knew what was going happen if he didn't do something. He could have screamed be he didn't, in fact he couldn't. Numbuh Two was getting lost in the Asian boy's shining violet eyes, and was in a complete daze. The taller boy's face continued to move slowly to Numbuh Two's until . . .  
  
Sorry to end it here but I wanted to see how people liked my story so far. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! R+R=^__^ YaY! Read and Review please! It will be much appreciated, til' then TL9 out! 


	2. My mistake, I’m deeply sorry!

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Domo Arigato, Domo Arigato, Domo Arigato, Domo Arigato, to all the people who reviewed my story! I'm a grade "A" happy person now! I will try my hardest to get chapters in faster, but it's hard because technically I have no life, 'cause it consumed by countless hours of homework. Enough about me, let's continue this story! –Chapter 2: My mistake, I'm deeply sorry!  
  
"Numbuh Two! We're back!" Numbuh 3 yelled cheerfully.  
  
With an annoyed look on his face the young Asian boy swiftly backed away from Numbuh Two and disappeared into the shadows. Numbuh Two was still a bit in shock from what had just happened but calm down when he saw his teammates though all their faces had stunned expressions.  
  
"Numbuh Two what happened?!" Numbuh Four said as he pulled on one of the silver ninja stars that held Numbuh Two to the wall. "And what's with these?" the blond Australian boy asked in confusion.  
  
Numbuh One took a look closer, and then realized . . . "Ninja Stars?" Numbuh One said with comprehension. "Wait that could only mean thing . . ." Numbuh One was cut off by a female voice.  
  
"Oh, what is it now?!" Numbuh Five said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She was not exactly pleased with Numbuh One at the moment. He had once again had blown things totally out off proportion because of his overactive imagination and had jumped to conclusions, now because him, Numbuh Five was soaked from head to toe.  
  
"What happened to you?" Numbuh Two said concerned, forgetting the fact he was still pinned to the wall. In a growl, Numbuh Five crossed her arms and said, "Ask Numbuh One," then she turned and glared at Numbuh One, he flinched. With a nervous laugh, Numbuh One cautiously began to explain.  
  
"Well um,. . . as you know our latest mission was to infiltrate the hideout of the evil Local Babysitter," Numbuh One began. "Well that was the problem. The. . . um, hideout was a enormous mansion."  
  
"Uh-huh", Numbuh Two said understanding.  
  
"But it wasn't Really a hideout"  
  
"Uh-Huh"  
  
"It was one of the babysitter's client's homes"  
  
"Yeah. . .?"  
  
"The babysitter was retiring and the clients were having a surprise 'Farewell Party' for him"  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"When we came in and kind of busted the party I uh. . . I sort of tied him up and gagged him"  
  
". . ."  
  
Numbuh One scratched the back of his head. "The clients and other people attending the party were so peeved with me they attempted to push me into a large fountain, but. . ."  
  
"But. . .?" Numbuh Two asked anxiously.  
  
". . .Numbuh Five was right behind me when I moved out of the way"  
  
"Ouch," Numbuh Two said feeling bad for Numbuh Five.  
  
" 'Ouch' is right," Numbuh One grimaced. But I've told her a million times before and after we left the party, I'm deeply SORRY! And I. . . Ahh!" Numbuh Five pushed Numbuh One clear across the room. He hit a wall and fell to ground. " 'Sorry' doesn't cut it, baldy when this has happened so many times before."  
  
Numbuh One said as he got up off the floor and adjusted his sunglasses, still a little dizzy, "Oh it has not! @_@" Numbuh Five shot back, "Has too!" Numbuh One frowned. "Name one!" Numbuh Five glared at Numbuh One and said, "Fine. Do you remember the time you took me and Numbuh Four to the zoo for a rescue mission? Because you thought adults were turning children into animals so they could sell them for a high price?" Numbuh One feeling embarrassed replied, "Um,. . . yes, I do recall." Still looking at Numbuh One, Numbuh Five then asked, "Do you also remember that you ordered me to go in a pit where the zookeepers were holding a large tiger so I could talk to it and calm it down? I refused so you sent Numbuh Four in." Numbuh One scratched the back of his head again. "Uh. . ."  
  
*Flashback* [Forgive me I couldn't resist! ^__^]  
  
Numbuh Five: Um. . . Numbuh One? Don't you think we should help Numbuh Four down there? I think he's having a little bit of trouble.  
  
Numbuh One: Oh nonsense Numbuh Five. Numbuh Four is doing perfectly well without our assistance.  
  
Numbuh Five: But he's not moving!  
  
Numbuh One: Oh, well yes. I can see where that could pose as problem.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Yeah I definitely remember," Numbuh Four said suddenly. "Took me a whole month to recover from that!" Numbuh Two looked with remorseful smile. Numbuh Five sneezed; she was still in her wet clothes. She then sighed. "I need to change my clothes and dry my hair." Numbuh Three popped up in of Numbuh Five and said with a smile, "I'll help you Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Five looked at Numbuh Three contentedly, "Thank you Numbuh Three." Numbuh One said abruptly, "Hey Numbuh Five. . .!" Numbuh Five looked back at Numbuh One slightly bothered, "I'll talk to you later Numbuh One." As she turned to leave a dark figure jumped out from the shadows.  
  
"Ah, who the heck are you?!" Numbuh Five asked frightened. Numbuh Two's heart raced. "That's him! That's the guy who pinned me up here!" Numbuh Four stared at Numbuh Two and said, "Oh your still stuck there?" Numbuh One moved toward the still hooded the figure, and asked, "That is you, right Numbuh 6?" Numbuh Two would have fallen over if it weren't for the fact that he was still pinned to the wall. "Numbuh what?! You can't be serious!" Numbuh Two said in total shock.  
  
Okie-Dokie I'm endin' it here for now! I hope it didn't suck too much. I'm just startin' so bear with me. Tell me what you think! Next chapter you'll find out about the new operative, Numbuh Six! And is poor Numbuh Two ever gonna get unpinned from the wall?  
  
'Til then, TL9 out ^__^ 


	3. Meet Sageko Rokusake

HELLO all you beautiful people reading this fanfiction! Thank you to all the people who reviewed. You guys are wonderful. So since it took me so long to put this third chapter up, which the majority I blame on school and my damn computer, enough talking and lets start this! Chapter Three: Meet Sageko Rokusuke! --------------------  
  
"Yes it's me, sempai Nigel," the young Asian boy said as he took off his hood.  
  
Numbuh One stared at the boy slightly bemused. "Um,. . . just out of curiosity, what does 'sempai' mean?  
  
The young Asian boy smiled and replied, "Oh sorry. . . Sempai means senior." Seeing that Numbuh One was still kind off confused the boy, still smiling, continued. "To completely explain, though I may be a little older than you, you've been in the Kids Next Door longer than I have. So I consider you my sempai."  
  
Numbuh One scratched the back of his head. "Oh. . . well, thank you, Sa- Ahh! Numbuh One went flying into a wall, as Numbuh Three pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Niisannn!" Numbuh Three screamed as she jumped happily towards the Asian Boy and hugged him lovingly. "Oh I've missed you so much, niisan! How are obÄ-san and our chichi-oya?" Numbuh Three asked. The boy smiled and replied, "They're doing very well, and they both miss you very much! How are Mushi and our okÄ-san?" Kuki smiled even more, "They're happy and great! They can't wait to see you again!" At that last comment the smile on the Asian boy's face faded a little, he then said, with little enthusiasm, "That's great imÅto, can't wait."  
  
Numbuh Four had been staring at Numbuh Three and the unknown boy as they laughed, hugged, and joked around with each other. To say the least, Numbuh Four was extremely jealous. 'Just who does this guy think he is anyway? I don't care who ya are ninja-boy, but nobody touches my Kuki!' Numbuh thought angrily. Numbuh Four then said, or rather yelled, "Now just wait a minute ninja-boy! I wanna know who the heck are ya, and why do ya know Ku- I mean, Numbuh Three?" The Asian boy, though slightly surprised by Numbuh Four's sudden outburst, smiled sweetly at him and began to explain, "Oh how very rude of me! I deeply apologize for not introducing myself. Hello, I am Sageko Rokusuke, Kuki's older brother, and it's very nice to meet you" he finished the greeting with another pleasant smile; his eyes in normal light shined a pure deep blue, instead of the light violet from before.  
  
Numbuh Four froze slightly before speaking, "So. . . 'N- niisan' means brother?" Kuki giggled "Yeah, of course! What did you think it meant, silly?" Numbuh Four's face turned a bright red, Sageko laughed quietly to himself at this. "Well. . . I, uh. . . thought, um. . .," Numbuh One who had finally recovered from being pushed into a wall interrupted Numbuh Four in the middle of his painful explanation. "Now that, that's all settled with, Sageko, Numbuh Six," Numbuh One turned to Sageko, "Allow me to introduce you the rest of the team." Sageko beamed, "Very well."  
  
"I believe you have already met our expert on hand-to-hand combat, Wallabe Beatles, Numbuh Four."  
  
Sageko looked at Numbuh Four happily, "Yes I have." Sageko waved at Numbuh Four.  
  
Still thoroughly embarrassed by the earlier event, Numbuh Four looked down at the floor and waved weakly at Sageko, "Yeah, uh, hi, um Sageko."  
  
Numbuh One continued cautiously towards Numbuh Five, "And this is uh. . ., Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh Five, she infiltrates top-secret headquarters in a sort of undetected fashion."  
  
Sageko bowed in front of Numbuh Five, "Hello. It's very nice to met you Abigail-san."  
  
Numbuh Five stopped glaring at Numbuh One long enough to smile sweetly at Sageko and reply, "Oh thank you, it's very nice to meet you too, Sageko."  
  
Numbuh One stared at Numbuh Five for a moment and then finally continued on to a very frustrated Numbuh Two, who was still of course, pinned to the wall.  
  
Numbuh Two's eye twitched with anger. 'What's wrong with you people?! The guy breaks in here, pins me to a wall, was going to do some bad stuff to me, and your giving him a tour?! What's going on?' Numbuh Two thought to himself.  
  
Numbuh One continued the introduction while looking at Numbuh Two, "Ah yes, and finally we have Hoagie P. Gillian Jr., Numbuh Two. . ." Numbuh One paused. "Your still stuck there, Numbuh Two?"  
  
Numbuh Two looked angrily at Numbuh One and said with extreme irritation, "Yeah, well duh." Numbuh Two looked at Sageko only to catch him staring deep into his eyes. "We've met," Sageko said as his eyes flashed, making Numbuh Two slightly quiver. Numbuh One watching this said, "Well since you two seem to be getting along well, Numbuh Two I want you to help Sageko get settled into his room." Numbuh Two blushed and gave Numbuh One an agitated look, "Are you crazy?! W-Why me? Why can't Numbuh Three do it? She's his sister!" Numbuh Three jumped happily, "Because silly, I'm gonna help Numbuh Five" and with that she and Numbuh Five waved bye to the others as they left towards her room.  
  
With that all said and done, Numbuh One turned to Numbuh Four, "Numbuh Four I need some assistance getting Sageko files together, come with to the main computer." Number Four complied with a nod and left with Numbuh One, down a brightly lit corridor. Now it was just Sageko and Numbuh Two.  
  
Numbuh Two, who felt like he was going to die from severe stress, started to scream, "Hello?! Numbuh One? Guys you can't just leave me here stuck the wall! And what about. . ." Numbuh Two gasped as Sageko came up extremely close to his face, and started to caress his cheek. "My sweet koibito," Sageko began, again looking into Numbuh Two's eyes, "I'll get you down from the prison of this wall." Numbuh Two couldn't speak he was in complete shock. Then an evil smirk crept across Sageko's face as he started to get closer and closer to Numbuh Two. "I really wish we could have continued what we started, but that would be very rude since there are others present in the Tree house." Numbuh Two just continued to stare. "But don't worry, will have plenty of time catch up, since we're teammates now" Sageko laughed lightly.  
  
Now if you happened to be walking by the KND Tree house about this time you might have heard someone screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
Oh, boy... this was the start of a weird friendship... relationship... Oh hell, I don't even know what to call it...  
  
Okie-Dokie!   
  
I'm finally fi-nis with chapter THREE of this psycho-nutty fic! The Kids Next Door seem to be oblivious of Sageko's feelings for Numbuh Two... Except for Numbuh Two. Before I continue the "end author notes", Here's something I like to call "Japanese meanings of the day", or week... whatever! These are the definitions of Japanese words that have not been explained in the story. So here we go!  
  
ObÄ-san: Grandmother  
  
Chichi-oya: Father  
  
OkÄ-san: Mother  
  
ImÅto: Little Sister   
  
Since, that's all over and done with, I just want to announce to the Fanfiction world that I'm going to add a mini story at the end of each chapter of "Love Hurts". Don't worry... each part is about is about less than half a page so it won't take away from the main story. But keep in mind that this story has nothing to do with this story or KND. It's just a crazy original fic with a bunch of real life people (one being me) and anime characters (who don't appear until much later in the mini fic) clashing together, so feel free to skip over it. But it would make me pretty if you told me what you think of it. It will start in chapter four.  
  
Most of all of course, PLEASE read and review "Love Hurts" because I'm working so hard on it and I love and appreciate your comments. So always remember: RR= YaY !!!  
  
'Til next time, TL9 out! 


End file.
